Chapter 140
They Got to Masadora, But... (マサドラには行ったけど..., Masadora niwa Itta kedo...) is the 140th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Biscuit decides that they go to Masadora. She says that the monsters they will encounter along the way are still intro level so they will just ignore them. Then she flashes a number 9 with In, but Gon and Killua respond too slow so both of them are penalized with 1000 push-ups. Biscuit then says that they will take about three hours of walking to cover about 70 kilometers (43 miles) to reach the town. On the way, they pass by a campsite and an empty town. Then they finally arrive in Masadora and go to a department store where Biscuit buys some items. After a while, Gon and Killua approach Biscuit to tell her they found the Spell Card Shop. However, to their surprise, Biscuit announces that they head back to the badlands. Gon and Killua ask about buying spell cards. Biscuit replies that they will not need them in training and they have no valuable cards that require protection. As they leave Masadora, Biscuit activates the cards she bought: two shovels, rope, a wagon, and two flashlights. She reveals that they will literally head straight to the badlands, and orders the boys to dig through the rock formations in their way. At first, Gon and Killua have an easy time digging through the hills. But as they dig deeper, the task also becomes more difficult. By the time they finish, Gon and Killua feel exhausted even though they have advanced only 200 meters (1/8 mile). Biscuit calls for their attention and orders them to sit up while they rest. She sets up a contraption wherein Gon and Killua will have to hold the rope tied to a rock placed directly above them. She says that they should not let go of the rope, and she will also occasionally throw a knife to cut the rope throughout the night. She explains that they should keep a part of their brain vigilant even at rest. The task is easy for Killua as he used to do it back home, whereas Gon keeps letting go of the rope and was unable to rest. That night, Biscuit says that the rocks will get bigger each day and Gon's rock is a bit larger because he was not taking it seriously enough. Gon and Killua continue digging. Gon hits a hard rock and says that he might not be able to go through using a shovel. However, he gets an idea to cover the shovel with his aura and shares the idea with Killua. They both envelop the shovel with their auras, so digging had become a lot easier. Outside, Biscuit observes them and sees that they have discovered Shu, but further applications of it can exhaust the body. The training will improve muscle strength, stamina, willpower, and technique. She predicts that by the time they reach Masadora, they will have completed the first phase. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_140 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 15 Category:Greed Island arc